


TINY TREADS

by thoughtsdemise



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, cute beeplet refuses to recharge, oc beeplet, recharge dodging, surprise for mommy and pop-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Summary:  Kevlar decides he doesn’t want to recharge and surprises his creators.Disclaimer:  I’m only responsible for my own stupidity. Kevlar belongs to Trailbreakerofficial.





	

Trailcutter moves the sofa carefully and huffs in exasperation as his little beeplet giggles and ducks back under his hiding place.  The carrier rubs his optics praying to Primus for patience.  It wasn’t helping matters that Megatron was sitting at his desk laughing at their little one’s antics for the past twenty clicks.  Kevlar was just encourages to evade his carrier by his coder because he loved the sound of that soft chuckle.

Trailcutter leans his helm against his forearm, trying not to think about all the trouble he had been for his creators.  If Cybertronians could sweat, there’d be a pool on the floor.  “Kevlar.”  Trailcutter tries to make his vocal pattern firm.  He gives Megatron a dirty look for the snorting chuckle and the once evil warlord glances away slightly cowed at a carrier’s wrathful stare.

“EeEEEEp,” Kevlar beeps his small horn in a teasing answer and his way of saying, “no”.

However, it was the small noises of squealing tires that has Cutter jumping back as a mini tank/truck peels out from beneath the sofa and zips about the hab suite, honking his horn proudly and barely missing objects.  Megatron’s optics track Kevlar in his rounds about the sitting room.  While just as shocked as Trailcutter that their bitlet could already transform into an alt mode, he cannot contain the proud smile that crawls over his facial plates.

Cutter stares opened mouth at the zooming Kevlar.  Like Megs, he watches the progress of his little one throughout the room, unconsciously wincing whenever something is passed to close by or when Kevlar dodges out of the line of a falling object almost too slowly.  His spark jumps into his intake when the beeplet narrowly misses a data pad shelf.  Kevlar aims for his coder’s desk.

The crash sound is tiny but has Trailcutter across the room before he even knows what he is doing.  Kevlar, in alt mode, shakes himself thoroughly before reversing and running all out again to crash into the obstacle in his way.  He revs his tiny engine as he pushes against his coder’s ped.  Four thin waifs of smoke trail up from his squeaking tires as he tries to move Megatron’s ped. 

Kevlar transformers not long after.  His chin rests against the top of Megatron’s ped.  He blinks up tiredly at his creators before yawning hugely.  With a small huffing pout, he sticks his digits in his mouth and curls about the large ped.  The beeplet’s tiny systems settle into recharge.  Megatron and Trailcutter exchange wordless looks with each other.

“Little one,” the old warlord intones carefully, “that was very cool.”  Megatron picks up his creation but winces a second later as Trailcutter smacks him up the helm with a stern look.  “But uh in the morning we’ll have to talk about some new rules,” he hedges.

Megatron watches Cutter nod then turn to go clean up the mess their beeplet had just made of the sitting room.  He leans closer and whispers in a small audio.  “That was the coolest though.  And you go give everyone hell.”  No one has yet been able to match the proud grin on Megatron’s face as he watches over his creation.  A smile not even the exasperated chuff of his bondmate could dim, not that Trailcutter isn’t smiling just as proudly.

“You realize he’s going to be more than a handful from now on that he can transform and roll out on his own, right?  You’ve got first watch,” the truck teases his mate with a soft laugh.

 


End file.
